Naruto's Swan Lake
by TanukiBloodWolf
Summary: hinata is turned into a swan, and the love a prince can change her back... hopefully
1. The Unicorn

-WELCOME TO SWAN LAKE!-

Deidara- Have you had sugar un?

-Oh yeah, and I shared it with Tobi-

Itachi- Are you insane? You never give Tobi sugar

Deidara- HE'LL KILL US ALL!

-...Oops, anyway Tobi disclaimer please-

Tobi- YES TOBI WILL DO IT; WOLF-CHAN DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE BARBIE MOVIE!

*Glomps Deidara*

Deidara- HELP ME!

Chapter one- The Unicorn

It was a normal day in the village of Konoha, the sun had risen, shops and stalls alike were beginning to open and the best bakery in the village was just opening up, it was run by Iruka and his daughter Hinata.

Hinata was dancing lightly around the store placing assorted cakes and breads in their allotted stands in the window when a loud ruckus occurred outside.

'GET IT!' 'NO THAT WAY!'

Intrigued Hinata ran out the door to get a better look, and was amazed to see a pink unicorn with black hoofs streak past, a few seconds later an angry mob followed it, Hinata, worried for the creatures safety, ran after them.

The unicorn cantered down the street when suddenly a lasso flew around her neck.

'I got it' cried Sasuke 'a real live unicorn, you'll fetch a pretty price' he said as he tugged on the rope trying to control the beast.

'No' whispered Hinata, she started forward to help it when suddenly she reared up on her hind legs, startled, Sasuke let the rope go and fell backwards in to a water barrel, once again the unicorn cantered off, this time heading into the forest with Hinata following after.

She followed the majestic creature through the forest, occasionally the unicorn's new rope leash got snagged on tree roots and brambles but every time it was able to pull free, eventually they came to a waterfall, a giant log was serving as a bridge, as she crossed she stumbled and fell forwards onto her stomach.

'Hang on!' Hinata yelled racing over to help, seeing Hinata she quickly jumped up and galloped to the other side, touching her horn to the rock it moved aside revealing a passage, the unicorn disappeared inside, Hinata seeing the rock slowly move back into place she quickly ran across the rest of the log and into the passage.

Looking around she saw no sign of the unicorn but she could see a lake just beyond the tunnel, when she emerged she immediately saw the unicorn struggling to free herself.

'Calm down let me help you' she said trying to sooth the creature.

'Easy for you to say'

Hinata's jaw dropped 'you can talk'

'Obviously, now are going to help me or gape like a fish out of water' the unicorn said huffily.

'Oh, I'll find something to cut it with' said Hinata still in shock.

'Yeah you do that'.

Hinata looked around when something shiny in a giant oak tree caught her eye, walking over to it she saw it was a beautiful lavender coloured crystal, pulling it from the tree she hurried back to help the unicorn, unbeknownst to her a young women and group of small woodland creatures were watching her.

'Did you see that?' one said.

'She freed the crystal' another said in awe.

'Where did you get that?' she asked staring at the crystal, 'that big tree over there, I'll put it back' said Hinata hacking away at the rope.

'There I thought that would do the trick' she said watching the rope fall away.

'Your highness did you see that?' the unicorn said slightly in awe, Hinata turned to see a beautiful young women with light blue hair gliding towards them, she was wearing a pearly white tiara and had a white rose in her hair, there was six small, blue pulsing balls of light hovering around her head, she also gave of an iridescent blue glow.

'Sakura what have I told you about leaving the enchanted forest and entering the village'.

'I know, a human could easily kill me' said Sakura rolling her eyes, the women turned to Hinata.

'My name is Konan, what is yours my dear?' she asked.

'It's Hinata'

'Well Hinata do you know what you have there?' Konan asked.

'No, but I'll put it back'

Konan chuckled 'no my dear it belongs to you'.

'To her, you've got to be kidding, how will she defeat Orochimaru' snorted Sakura.

'What, defeat, no you must have the wrong girl' Hinata cried, Konan just smiled.

'Years ago my cousin Orochimaru lived in the enchanted forest with us, the time came for our uncle, the king, to choose a successor he picked me instead of my cousin, furious he stormed out of the forest, for many years all was well until Orochimaru returned with his daughter Ino, he was now a master of the dark arts and he began taking over the forest piece by piece, I tried to force him to leave but his dark powers were too much, several of my bravest elves and fairies tried to stop him but they were transformed into animals and were forced to build his new castle, with every prisoner he takes his power grows stronger, there is a legend, whoever pulls the crystal from the tree has the power to destroy Orochimaru'.

Hinata stared at the crystal in her hands 'I'm sorry but I can't be the one, I haven't been able to overcome anything, I had better be going my father would be looking for me'

'I understand Sakura will lead you back to the village' said Konan, as Sakura led Hinata back to the tunnel, a loud screech echoed around the clearing.

'Oh no' whispered Sakura 'Orochimaru' looking up they saw to monstrous birds flying towards them, landing they assumed their human forms.

'Well, well what do we have here?' hissed Orochimaru 'a little bird whispered in my ear that some girl freed the magic crystal'

'So what if she did, scared Orochimaru?' taunted Sakura.

'Oh, I'm shaking' said Orochimaru rolling his eyes, while Ino cackled with laughter.

'Laugh all you want, but Hinata and I are going to kick you two right out of the forest'

'Sakura shhh...' said Hinata desperately trying hush her.

'You two are toast!' finished Sakura.

'Hmph, really' drawled Orochimaru 'Ino my beautiful flower how would you like a new feather pillow?'

'Oh, I'd love one daddy' cackled Ino, Orochimaru's eyes started to glow and his ring started to emit red sparks, raising his ringed hand, he pointed straight at Hinata and stream of red black magic surrounded her, Hinata suddenly felt herself shrinking, when the magic cleared she found that she was now a pure white swan 'no' she whispered to herself.

'Hinata?' she looked up to see Sakura looking down at her, Orochimaru started towards her.

'Hinata go, fly' yelled Sakura and she charged towards Orochimaru as a distraction, Hinata flapped her new wings and flew back towards where Konan was; Orochimaru dodged Sakura who just kept running into the forest.

'Over here' a voice called, Hinata looked down to see Konan and a handful of small animals waving to her, she slowly descended and landed unsteadily in front of Konan 'my dear are you alright?'.

'Yes, I think so'

Sakura suddenly charged through the under growth effectively scaring the most of the small creatures.

'Are you trying to give us a heart attack!' yelled a chocolate brown cat 'for all we know you could have been Orochimaru' she huffed angrily.

'Oops, sorry Tenten' Sakura said sheepishly.

'Can you help me?' Hinata asked Konan hopefully 'I'm sorry but my power is too weak, but I could try something, a few of my elves escaped from Orochimaru's castle and I was able to turn them back to their human forms but only at night, once the sun came up they turned back into their animal forms once more' said Konan sadly.

'Could you try, please' Hinata begged, Konan nodded and raised her wand, she lightly tapped her head and she enveloped in a light blue glow for a second before fading.

'did it work?' asked Sakura 'we will soon find out' Konan whispered watching the sun set, almost immediately the five creatures surrounding them started to change, turning human once again, they waited with baited breath, when finally Hinata started to turn back into a young woman again.

'It worked, thank you' she cried.

'remember you will turn back into a swan at sunrise' Konan said, Hinata nodded dismayed, 'here this will protect you from Orochimaru's magic' Konan said as she placed a silver tiara on top of her head, the crystal was embedded into it, 'as long as you wear the crystal you are protected'.

'Thankyou' Hinata said smiling at her new friends.

-Alright chapter one, done-

Tobi- REVIEW SO TOBI CAN GET MORE SUGER!

Deidara- Not if I can help it un

(There aren't any Hinata x Utakata fics, and I like impossible pairings)


	2. Kakashi the Troll

-Alright chapter 2 thank you to my reviewers and follower, one reviewer asked a few questions so I'll try an answer them, 1. Utakata is the six tails Jinchuuriki (Naruto Shippuden ep 144 to151) 2. Hinata isn't Konan's daughter, though that would make for interesting plot twist, I put Iruka has her father because I just can't see Hiashi looking for his daughter, Itachi disclaimer please-

Itachi- She doesn't own anything, not naruto or the Barbie swan lake movie

-I do own Itachi and Deidara plushies though-

**Temari- Skunk**

**Lee- Porcupine**

**Naruto- Fox**

**Shikamaru- Stag**

**Tenten- Cat**

**Gaara- Raccoon**

Chapter two- Kakashi the troll

In the forest, standing before Hinata were three young men and two women, each with their own animal characteristics, there was a blond boy with fox ears and tail, a boy with a black bowl cut had porcupine quills on his back and elbows, a dark brown haired boy with antlers and deer tail, a brown haired girl with cat ears and tail and a blond girl with a skunks tail and ears. As they were introduced to each other, Orochimaru and Ino were fast closing in; with a screech they landed scattering the elves. **(Yes I am aware that these are horrible descriptions)**

'Give me the crystal' he demanded.

'No, I will not let you destroy this forest!' Konan said furiously.

'Then enjoy the show' he sneered, Orochimaru shot out a beam of dark magic at Hinata, terrified she closed her eyes and hid her face behind her hands fearing the worst, but nothing happened, slowly opening her eyes she looked up and saw that she was surrounded by a purple glow, the crystal was shielding her from Orochimaru's magic.

Orochimaru snarled and tried to force more power into it, but it was easily deflected.

'Go, there is nothing you can do here' said Konan.

'We'll see... come Ino' he said changing shape and flying off 'but what about my pillow' she whined as she flew after him.

'You go girl' Sakura cheered trotting up to Hinata.

'I must defeat Orochimaru's spell' Hinata declared with new found confidence.

'We are thanking you from the bottom of our heart' said Lee running to give her a hug, Temari quickly stood in front of him.

'Quills Lee, quills'

'Oh right' he said sheepishly.

'There must be some secret to stopping him' said Hinata.

'There is, in the book of leaf law, that book can only be opened by the bearer of the crystal' explained Konan 'the book is guarded by troll named Kakashi, take this token it will unlock the door to the vault, good luck' Konan handed her a small, circular metal plate with a symbol of a leaf indented on it.

'Let's go' said Sakura leading the way.

'Right' said Hinata nodding.

**At the palace**

In the palace courtyard, prince Utakata was practising his archery skills when his mother, Kurenai, came over brandishing a wad of sealed invitations.

'Utakata these are for the ball, they are invitations for every eligible princess in the land'

'Mother please, I want to travel before I settle down' he said.

'And you can, when I get grandchildren'

Utakata sighed and shook his head as he watched his mother walk away 'there are so many things out there to discover though' he thought.

**With Hinata and Sakura **

As they walked through the undergrowth Hinata was curious to what a troll was.

'Sakura what's he like, Kakashi'

'Well he's big, hulking muscles, and he eats human flesh' she said.

'WHAT?!' yelped Hinata.

'Don't worry I'm sure the last ones just a rumour' Sakura assured her, Hinata let out a sigh of relief 'we're here' said Sakura halting at a two gigantic doors, Hinata pulled out the token given to her by Konan and held it up, almost immediately it started to glow white, the doors suddenly creaked and opened.

Sakura trotted straight inside but Hinata hesitated, Sakura looked back 'your braver than you think you know' she said giving her a grin.

'At least someone thinks so' Hinata said following her in, looking around they saw many books lining the shelves and books stacked to the ceiling.

'WHO GOES THERE!'

Hinata and Sakura flinched.

'It's Sakura, we want to see the book of leaf law'

'I DON'T KNOW YOU' the voice shouted.

'Please the fairy queen sent us, she gave us this' Hinata said timidly, she held out the leaf token, Kakashi grumbled a bit before stomping down the stairs, finally he come out of the shadows and Hinata got her first look at him, he had shaggy silver hair, and was wearing an eye patch over his right eye he also had a mask covering his face up to his nose.

Hinata held out the token to him which he quickly snatched up, after examining it for a second his one visible eye lit up.

'Guests!' he declared happily and suddenly ran off coming back with a small stool and a plate of cakes.

'Please sit and eat' he said offering out the cakes.

'Don't mind if I do' said Sakura grabbing one but immediately regretted it, it was stale.

'May we see it, the book' Hinata asked.

'What? Oh of course, now where did I last see it' Kakashi rushed away to one of the many bookshelves and started searching, occasionally throwing books off the shelf, 'we'll help you' Sakura said moving off to another section, Hinata nodded and headed to a pile of books herself.

**With Iruka **

Iruka had been running around the village asking if anybody had seen his daughter, but no one had seen her, returning to the bakery he vowed to start searching again in the morning.

**Back with Hinata again**

They had been searching for the entire night, but only when the sun rose did they notice, Hinata suddenly dropped the book she was holding and she shifted back into the form of a swan once more, looking at herself in the mirror she sighed 'I will find that book' she thought, before turning to another pile.

-Alright another chapter done-

Tobi- REVIEW! XP


	3. The Handsome Hunter

-We get to Utakata, finally-

Utakata- Yay...

-That's not very enthusiastic-

Tobi- WOLF-CHAN HAVE YOU SEEN SENPAI!

-Errr no sorry Tobi-

Tobi- TOBI WILL FIND HIM!

Utakata- Right, any way she doesn't own anything

Chapter 3- The handsome hunter

**Orochimaru's castle **

Ino was sitting on the couch going through a giant treasure chest while Orochimaru was pacing, muttering about the crystal.

'Sapphires, emeralds yuck, moon stone no' Ino threw a necklace back in the chest.

'I have nothing to wear, I'm the most unfashionable bird princess ever' she pouted, looking at her father she smirked 'I know that look, your thinking aren't you daddy'.

'I'm going to get that crystal even if I have to rip the crown right off her head' he snarled.

'Crown, I haven't got one of those, get it for me daddy!' she demanded.

'In time my little starling' he cooed.

'Why don't you just destroy her, any old human could do it' Ino huffed.

'A human, of course, the girl is now a creature of the forest even the magic of the crystal can't protect her from a human, brilliant Ino'.

Prince Utakata rode through the forest looking for any sign of game when a loud screech startles him, looking up he saw an unusual hawk like creature flying over head towards a waterfall, Utakata turned his horse around and galloped after it, Orochimaru flew into the secret passage way leading to the enchanted forest with Utakata following close behind.

Hinata, in her swan form, was drifting peacefully on the lake; sleeping.

'We searched all day and night for that bloody book but we couldn't find it' Sakura said sighing.

'Don't worry I'm sure Kakashi will find it soon' said Tenten.

'He better' huffed Sakura, she looked out upon the lake and gasped, there flying towards them was Orochimaru.

'Hinata watch out' she yelled, Hinata jolted awake at the shout, looked around and saw Orochimaru coming straight for her.

'Fly, Hinata hurry' Naruto yelled, flapping her wings she took off into trees, Orochimaru chased her through the forest guiding her towards the hunter.

Utakata had lost sight of the hawk and was scanning the skies for any sign of it when a beautiful white swan came into sight, what intrigued him the most was that it was wearing a silver tiara, shaking that off he pulled out his bow, cocked an arrow and aimed straight for the heart of the swan, he followed the swan with his bow but he could not shoot such a majestic creature.

'So beautiful' he murmured, lowering his bow he followed it and was soon shocked because as soon as it landed it transformed into a beautiful young woman, he was quite enraptured by her beauty.

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief when she landed, she couldn't understand why Orochimaru chased through the skies like that, suddenly a branch snapped behind her, turning she came face to face with the prince.

'How did you get here? Oh umm your highness' asked Hinata.

'You know me?' he said surprised 'yes, my name is Hinata I live in the village, well I used to before, well this' she said gesturing to herself.

**The other side of the forest with Ino**

'Now let's see, pearls' she said gesturing to her neck 'yuck no much to yesterday, hmm now rubies and diamonds now we're talking' cackled Ino imagining all different kinds of necklaces.

Hiding behind the rose bushes were Lee and Temari 'do you see what I see' whispered Temari, Lee thought for a moment.

'An opportunity' he said grinning.

'Exactly I just need to call a few friends' she said directing an evil smile towards Ino.

**To Hinata and Utakata **

Hinata had just finished explaining her situation to Utakata when Orochimaru landed in front of them.

'One arrow that's all it would of taken' he sneered at him, realization hit him 'you wanted me to kill her' Utakata said outraged, Orochimaru slowly clapped.

'Well done' he drawled 'since you couldn't even do that you're useless as let's say, a pig' he raised his ring and fired his magic at Utakata.

'NO!'

Hinata jumped in front of him and the crystal deflected Orochimaru's magic, when the magic died down he snorted 'you can save him, just give me your crown' Hinata glared at him and Orochimaru rolled his eyes.

'Fine' he raised his hand again when...

'DADDY!'

Orochimaru stopped and looked around sighing he went to attack Hinata and Utakata again.

'DADDY!'

Orochimaru scowled, shifted into his hawk form and flew off to where his daughter is screeching from.

**With Ino**

Lee, Temari and Naruto were laughing at the sight before them, Ino was screaming at the top her lungs while three skunks paraded around her while spraying her, when Orochimaru landed they quickly scampered off into the forest, when the smell hit his nose he gagged.

'I wanna go home NOW!' she screeched at him.

'Don't worry you just need a bath, a long bath with vinegar' he coughed and took flight again.

'Hey what about me?' said Ino reaching up, sighing he took a hold of her with a clawed foot flew off.

'You saved me, thank you'

Hinata blushed and smiled 'it was nothing'

Utakata looked around 'what is this place?' he asked.

'The enchanted forest, I haven't seen very much of it yet'

'Incredible' he said, turning his gaze back to Hinata a thought hit him.

'Hinata there will be a ball held tomorrow night, please will you come' Hinata blushed 'I don't know, I shouldn't'

'Please if you don't come then I'll just stay here with you' he argued, Hinata sighed and gave in 'I will go' Utakata's face lit up 'wonderful!', Hinata led him out of the forest and said good bye as she headed back to swan lake she actually felt quite excited about the ball, in the distance one of Orochimaru's crows had overheard everything and flew off to report to his master.

-Yay cliff hanger, well I think that's a cliff hanger anyway-

Itachi- Review

-What he said XP-

Deidara- AAARGH! TOBI GET AWAY FROM ME UN!


	4. The Royal Ball Awaits

-Thank you to my new reviewer purple-ear-muff, enjoy the chapter X3-

Pein- she doesn't own anything and never will

-True, hey Deidara, Tobi found the chocolate chip cookies-

Deidara- NO UN!

*runs off to save the cookies*

-I wonder how long it will take him to realize that I've actually got the cookies-

Pein- you're evil *eats a cookie*

-I don't deny it, and you look adorable eating that cookie-

Pein-...

Chapter 4 - The royal ball awaits

Kakashi was running flat out towards swan lake, in his hand was the book of leaf law he had finally found it, he burst into the clearing 'I found it!' he yelled waving the book in the air triumphantly.

'Finally, where was it?' asked Sakura trotting up to get a better look, Kakashi suddenly turned red.

'Well... I was sitting on it' he said bashfully, Konan chuckled 'no harm done let's see what it says' she took the book from him and handed it to Hinata, almost at once the crystal glowed and the vines surrounding the book retracted allowing her to open it.

Meanwhile Orochimaru's little spy had just finished telling him everything that he had witnessed 'the book has been found' he whispered to himself shifting he quickly took flight heading towards swan lake.

'Well what does it say?' asked Temari excitedly.

'Calm down troublesome women' muttered Shikamaru from his spot on the ground.

'Shut it lazy ass' she snapped before turning back to Hinata and Konan.

'It says the one who frees the magic crystal will share a love so true it will overcome all evil magic' Hinata read.

'I knew it, you and the prince' Sakura said wiggling her eyebrows at her, Hinata blushed.

'Uh oh there is a however' said Temari plucking the book from her hands 'if however the true love-'

'Meaning his royal cuteness' Sakura said butting in.

'As I was saying, if the true love pledges love to another the magic crystal will lose its power'

'What! That's not fair' snorted Sakura.

'No but the legend cannot be altered' said Konan.

'True love is very rare that's why it's so powerful' added Kakashi.

'Alone they are two together they are one' stated Konan.

'Oh I see, well then we gotta get you ready for a ball' said Sakura.

'At a time like this' Hinata said disbelievingly

'But of course' said Temari 'you will walk in, the prince will see you, he will ask you to dance and then with you in his arms he will declare his undying love for you' Temari said sighing from her position in Shikamaru's arms 'and then we will all be saved'.

Hinata sighed longingly 'but he's a prince, I'm just a girl from the village'

'Hinata what we see in you is worth more than any treasure a king could possess' Konan smiled at her and transformed her dress into an elegant ball gown.

'But I don't know the first thing about dancing'

'We'll teach you' said Temari, Lee was the first to demonstrate his dancing, he did some kind of a Russian dance filled with kicks, good but not very romantic, next was Temari and Tenten who did a sexy salsa, Sakura was all for that one, finally Konan stepped in teaching Hinata a simple but romantic dance which they all agreed was the one.

The peace that they were enjoying didn't last long for Orochimaru had suddenly flown in, snatched up the book and had started to fly off again.

'NO!' said Konan, outraged she pointed her wand at his retreating figure but her powers failed her, her glow disappeared and she dropped silently to the ground, 'no' she whispered dejectedly staring after him.

**Orochimaru's castle**

'This is perfect' he exclaimed looking up from the book of leaf law.

'What is?'

'All we have to do is make the prince fall in love with you' he said walking over to Ino with a necklace.

'This necklace is enchanted, every time the prince sees you he will see his precious Hinata, but do not talk, it cannot hide your voice' said Orochimaru as he fastened it around her neck, Ino looked in the mirror admiring her new piece of jewellery.

'Let's go to a ball' she smirked, unbeknownst to them hiding behind the book case was a small black and gold raccoon who had heard every word that had been said.

**At the palace**

'Utakata why aren't you mingling' Kurenai said walking over to him.

'I'm waiting for someone' he replied looking towards the doorway

'Well while you're waiting, why don't you dance with one of the other princess's' she said indicating three young ladies eyeing the prince, Utakata sighed but before he could reply Ino and Orochimaru walked through the door, but Utakata only saw Hinata.

'She's here' he said hurrying over to her, 'Hinata may I have this dance' he asked extending his hand to her.

'Of cour-mmph'

'She'd love to dance' said Orochimaru who had stepped on her foot to quieten her, Ino gave him strained smile and took his hand, he led her out into the middle of the dance floor and they started to move gracefully to the music.

**With Hinata **

The ball was to start during the day and go throughout the night so Hinata would turn up in her swan form, unfortunately Ino and Orochimaru had gotten there first, undeterred she flew towards the doors but Orochimaru had seen her and used his magic to shut them, she flew towards the windows but again he shut her out.

**In the forest**

'Sakura, Konan!'

They turned to see a small gold and black raccoon running towards them.

'Gaara, how did you escape Orochimaru's castle?' Konan asked overjoyed to see one of her fellow elves again.

'Explain later, right now Hinata's in danger, Orochimaru and Ino are planning on getting Utakata to fall in love with Ino instead of Hinata' he explained quickly.

'What impossible, you can easily tell Ino and Hinata apart' snorted Sakura.

'He's given her an enchanted necklace when Utakata sees Ino he'll see Hinata instead' said Gaara

'Oh no if he declares his love for Ino instead...' Sakura and Konan exchange looks.

'Let's go' said Konan.

**Inside the ballroom**

After the dance Utakata pulled Hinata aside.

'Hinata will you marry me'

At that moment Orochimaru decided to intervene 'I'm sorry your highness but are you asking for my daughters hand in marriage' he asked.

'Yes'

'Do you love her?'

'Yes with all my heart' he replied.

**Outside**

Hinata gasped 'no' she whispered tearfully, the crystal dulled and she slowly floated to the ground, unconscious.

**In the palace**

Orochimaru laughed 'thank you your highness that's all I needed to hear' he said as he turned his and his daughter's appearances back to normal, Utakata's eyes widened.

'Orochimaru! What have you done with Hinata?' he yelled angrily.

'Who cares, you've already pledged your love to my daughter' he and Ino shifted into their winged forms, turned and flew out the door, Utakata grabbed a sword and followed after them.

-Another chapter done, one more after this, I know in the movie Erasmus was kidnapped and when Odette rescued him he told them of Rothbart's plan, but I really wanted to add Gaara he's my favourite character-

Tobi- REVIEW! X3


	5. The Final Confrontation

-OMG! The last chapter!-

Deidara- About time un

-Yeah, yeah disclaimer please-

Deidara- She doesn't own anything

-On to the conclusion of the story :)-

Chapter 5- The final confrontation

Orochimaru and Ino landed next to Hinata's unconscious body and he snatched the tiara right of her head.

'Let's see how powerful you are without this' he murmured plucking crystal out and clipping it to the brooch under his neck.

'Daddy aren't you forgetting something' said Ino holding her hand out expectantly.

'All yours my little sunflower' he said handing over the tiara to her.

'It's me isn't it' she gushed, as she was putting it on she caught the reflection of Utakata 'daddy look out' she screeched, turning he saw Utakata facing him, sword in hand.

'Stupid' Orochimaru scoffed as he sent a bolt of magic at his sword turning it into a feather.

Konan and Sakura had just arrived via horse carriage when they saw Orochimaru standing over Hinata's unconscious body.

'We're too late' said Sakura hanging her head sadly.

'No she's still alive' said Konan using what little magic she had left she levitated Hinata and slowly brought her towards the carriage, Utakata seeing this tried distracting Orochimaru.

'Well what are you waiting for I'm right here, come get me' he taunted edging towards Ino, Orochimaru snarled and sent another bolt of magic towards him, Utakata quickly jumped behind Ino using her as a shield, when the magic dispersed there stood Ino as a small blond pig.

'My baby girl' cried Orochimaru rushing to her, amongst the confusion Utakata saw that Hinata was safe, he quickly fetched his horse and bow and followed after them.

'Is she okay' asked Sakura as she galloped into the trees towards the enchanted forest 'she is weak but she'll live' said Konan.

Orochimaru looked up to see that Hinata had disappeared, cursing he turned to follow them.

'Daddy, make it go away, make it go away' Ino squealed at him, he turned to look at her them back to where Hinata had disappeared from, shaking his head he shifted forms and flew after them 'DADDY!' Ino cried after him.

Loud screech from above alerted Konan that Orochimaru had caught up to them, using her magic she lifted the carriage off the ground and they flew through the air, they quickly cleared the waterfall and flew into the passage way, Orochimaru following them in a few seconds after.

He chased them throughout the undergrowth, when suddenly his eyes glowed red causing a tree to fall in front of them making them turn sharply crashing into a tree, the elves and fairies ran to their aid, Konan got out of the carriage and turned to them 'stay with Hinata' she ordered, they nodded while Konan went to confront her cousin.

'Hand over the girl' he hissed.

'Leave her be, your battle is with me'

'You're right' he said engulfing her with his magic, Konan had started to shrink, when the magic dispersed Konan was turned into a mouse.

'Your highness' gasped Temari quickly going over to pick her up.

'You bastard' Sakura charged at him but he only moved out of the way and Sakura ended up getting her horn embedded in a tree.

'Is this the best you can do' he laughed bitterly, a horse bray indicated that Utakata had finally arrived, he jumped of his horse and shot an arrow straight for Orochimaru who easily deflected it 'you never learn do you boy'.

In the carriage Hinata had awoken and sat up, looking around she saw Orochimaru advancing on Utakata 'no' she thought, getting up she quickly made her way towards them.

'UTAKATA' she cried running towards him.

'Hinata no you don't have the crystal!' he said running to meet her halfway.

'Perfect' Orochimaru smirked and hit them both with a beam of magic, the force sending them flying backwards, Utakata landed on his back with Hinata landing on his chest, their hands interlocking.

'Ha, not a bad deal two for one, at last this world his mine!' he declared, but suddenly the crystal on his neck had started to glow

'What?!'

He clawed at the crystal trying to remove it, he was lifted it the air 'no, this cannot be!' he cried before the crystal exploded and disappeared taking Orochimaru with it.

All around the forest Orochimaru's power was disintegrating; his castle fell to pieces and the parts of the forest affected by the dark magic started coming back to life, Konan turned back into her normal self, her powers returned to her giving her that iridescent blue glow again, the fairies and elves animal traits disappeared leaving them human once again.

'Look, the legend' said Sakura looking over at Hinata and Utakata's intertwined hands 'it must be true love' she said excitedly, they were just waking up.

'Hinata, I'm so sorry Orochimaru tricked me, it's you I love, if you'll have me' he said helping her to her feet, Hinata threw her arms around him and kissed him, when they finally pulled away she smiled 'I love you too'.

**Epilogue**

Hinata and Utakata were married and the reception was being held in the enchanted forest.

'Lee! Lee!' yelled Temari.

'What, what is wrong'

She extended her hand to him.

'No quills' she said winking, Lee grinned and led her into a dance, Gaara was dancing with Tenten and Hinata was dancing with her father.

'I can't believe that you saved this beautiful forest' Iruka said proudly, Hinata grinned and cast a look at Sakura.

'A friend once told me your braver than you think, turns out she was right'

'May I' Iruka turned to see Utakata 'of course' he replied giving his daughter's hand to him.

They all lived happily ever after, well almost everyone, Ino was now working for Kakashi, cleaning and organising his extremely large library, which she constantly complains about being allergic to dust, and Orochimaru was turned into a pretty ugly cuckoo clock.

The end.

-Finished, thanks again to my reviewers, BYE!-


End file.
